<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Crawl Home To Her by bishop_deluca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157433">I'll Crawl Home To Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca'>bishop_deluca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(College AU) When Carina becomes the photographer for Maya's soccer team, it seems like love at first sight. But the obstacles ahead prove it'll be anything but smooth sailing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop &amp; Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Victoria Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My newest hiatus venture. The show is barely giving us crumbs, so time to take matters into our own hands. If there's anything you wanna see as the story continues please feel free to let me know :)<br/>(also the epilogue for nine months is coming, promise)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina would never forget the first moment she saw her. </p><p>It was 2:00 pm on a Saturday afternoon. She had just arrived to the field with her brand new camera to photograph the girl's soccer team. After briefly talking to the coach, she went to the sidelines and began taking some test shots. she took some shots of the field itself, the surrounding areas, some of the girls on the grass stretching. She then pointed her camera towards the goal post and zoomed in. She was instantly taken back at the girl in front of the lens. Her long blonde hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail, sweat beads dripped down her forehead, and her bright blue eyes lit up as she moved back and forth in front of the net.</p><p>Carina was mesmerized as she continuously snapped photos of her. It was only when the ball flew towards the blonde's direction and knocked the wind out of her did she snap out of her trance. Carina hadn't realized she was smiling until her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw a girl approaching the blonde. </p><p>Another gorgeous girl, about 5'8" with dark brown curly hair, bent down towards the blonde. She helped her up before placing a kiss to the side of her sweaty forehead. She looked more annoyed than thankful as she swatted her away, which Carina noted. She snapped a photo of the interaction.</p><p>Carina spent the rest of the practice taking photos of the other girls on the team, but kept her eyes on the small blonde the entire time. She noticed the way she was the tiniest one on the team, but the loudest. She was demanding and assertive but clearly well respected by her teammates. Carina couldn't get enough of her.</p><p>When practice was over, she debated approaching the girl but quickly changed her mind when she saw the taller girl grab her hand and lead them into the locker room.</p><p>Instead, Carina deflated and went home.</p><p>/</p><p>"Good practice, guys!" Maya called out as the team entered the locker room.</p><p>Maya was drenched in sweat and had a huge scrape on her knee, but she felt amazing. She lived for intense practices and her team had been killing it lately. The only part she didn't love was her girlfriend Vic being on the team with her. She loved her girlfriend and she loved their love of the sport but the way she had trouble keeping it professional on the field had started to become a nuisance.</p><p>"Did you guys see the hot new photographer taking pictures of us?" One of her teammates asked aloud.</p><p>"I didn't notice." Vic shrugged, "I've got the hottest girl in existence."</p><p>"We know!" The rest of the team replied in unison as they threw their dirty towels in Vic's direction, laughing.</p><p>Maya rolled her eyes in response. During practice she was in the zone, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't seen the tall brunette taking multiple pictures of her and stealing glances when she thought no one was looking.</p><p>Carina had caught her eye the minute she stepped onto the field. She was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, but the combination of that with her long wavy hair blowing in the wind and the camera around her neck was something so sexy that Maya couldn't describe. She wanted to know this girl without even speaking to her, but all thoughts had quickly been erased from her mind when the ball knocked her out and she realized she was focused on the wrong thing. After that, she quickly put it out of her mind; something she was used to doing.</p><p>They finished showering and getting dressed and after some small talk and deciding on their game plan for the party that night, they all parted ways.</p><p>/</p><p>Maya stumbled into the party, her girlfriend and teammates not far behind her. She was already tipsy and ready to let loose and dance. She grabbed Vic's hand and lead them onto the dance floor. She grinded her ass against Vic while she danced with the rest of the team. She scanned the room as she continued dancing when she spotted the photographer from practice earlier chatting with the guy at the DJ booth. </p><p>Her eyes instantly locked on the brunette and although she was still dancing with Vic, all thoughts went to her. She kept her gaze on the brunette until she looked up and their eyes met. Carina instantly stopped what she was doing and so did Maya.</p><p>"You okay, babe?" Vic whispered into Maya's ear.</p><p>Maya nodded in response, "Gonna go get another drink. You want anything?"</p><p>Before Vic could even reply, Maya had already began walking away. Her eyes never left Carina's as she headed into the kitchen. Shortly after, Carina followed right behind her.</p><p>"Straight for the tequila, huh?"</p><p>An Italian accent. Of course the already smoking hot girl had a hot accent to match. </p><p>Maya tried her best to play it cool as she turned around to face her.</p><p>"Tequila and sprite, that's my go to." Maya stuck her hand out. "Maya Bishop."</p><p>"Carina Deluca." She responded, grabbing her hand to give it a firm shake that sent a chill down Maya's spine.</p><p>"I haven't seen you around before."</p><p>"I just transferred here."</p><p>"Ah." Maya looked down, noticing they still hadn't let go of each other's hands. She was nervous as all hell.</p><p>Carina dropped her hand after a moment, but kept her eyes directly on the blonde's.</p><p>"Will you make me some of your famous tequila and sprite?"</p><p>Maya gave her a shy nod before grabbing a red cup and mixing another drink. Her hands were shaking and she had started sweating. She couldn't believe she was getting like this over a girl she had barely exchanged words with.</p><p>She grabbed a straw and gave the drink a little stir before handing it to Carina. Carina took a small sip and grimaced, which made Maya laugh.</p><p>"Strong?"</p><p>"A little bit." </p><p>"You'll get used to it pretty quick."</p><p>Silence lingered between them as Carina took a few more sips, attempting to get over the taste. Maya sipped at her drink nervously and Carina took her in as she watched her. Maya's long hair was straightened but pushed out of her face and she wore a USWNT shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts and white high top converse. Carina's eyes roamed her body and Maya pretended not to notice. Carina stepped closer and Maya could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The blonde's face grew warmer, the alcohol clouding her brain as she finished the cup. Carina licked her lips as she continued inching forward. Maya swallowed the nervous lump in her throat when Carina reached her hand out and placed it on Maya's forearm.</p><p>"Thank you for the drink." Carina said in a husky voice, her face only inches from Maya's. "I'll see you around."</p><p>Carina gave her a small smirk before walking out of the kitchen and back into the party, leaving Maya in a haze of confusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two! Just FYI, I don't know how regularly I'll be updating because my actual work is kicking my ass but I will try my best. If there's anything you wanna see in the upcoming chapters feel free to drop a comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina didn't show up to practice the next week. Maya had looked over to the sidelines multiple times throughout the practice, even glanced around the stands to see if maybe she would be up there, but nothing. She tried to get her out of her mind, but she just couldn't. </p><p>She didn't know what it was about Carina that made her so mesmerizing. Obviously she was attractive, but Maya was constantly surrounded by attractive girls and only had eyes for Vic. There was something about her energy; she was mysterious but soft at the same time. Like she was full of secrets, but secrets that were more things like skinny dipping on the beach in Italy rather than lying or cheating. She had such a cool vibe that Maya was attracted to and she wanted more of it. Maya had been intoxicated since the party and not from the alcohol.</p><p>When practice finally ended and there was still no sign of Carina, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Instead of going out with the team and Vic that night, she opted to stay home and do some research. She went on instagram and searched for Carina's name, but couldn't find her. She spent her night looking, searching through her friends and friends of friends in hopes of finding the brunette. Just as she was about to give up, she found her on the schools photography page under the name Carina Alessandra.</p><p>Maya scrolled through all of Carina's photos. In most of her pictures she was alone; on the beach, at the farmer's market, at the coffee shop. She had a few pictures with her adorable dog, and a couple of pictures with another girl. The captions were very ominous, and some were only in Italian.</p><p>Maya was completely smitten with this girl. Her allure was something she couldn't describe and all she wanted to do was find out more about her. Before she could even stop herself, Maya hit the follow button then opened up a DM. She hesitated, her fingers hovering over the buttons. After an internal debate with herself, she finally gave in and decided to just go for it.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, it's Maya Bishop from the soccer team. Didn't see you at practice today, just wanted to make sure everything was okay.</em>
</p><p>Maya hit send before she could talk herself out of it and was surprised when only five minutes later she got a notification that Carina had followed her back and replied to her message.</p><p>
  <em>C: Buonasera, Maya. I'm okay, thank you for asking. How are you?</em>
</p><p>Maya re-read the message three times. Why didn't she answer the question? What was she supposed to say back?</p><p>
  <em>M: I'm good, thanks.</em>
</p><p>Maya didn't know why she was so nervous. She didn't know this girl.</p><p>
  <em>M: So...why weren't you at practice?</em>
</p><p>Maya watched the dots on Carina's end pop up and then disappear multiple times. She was about to fall asleep with the phone in her hand when Carina finally messaged back.</p><p>
  <em>C: I had other plans today, unfortunately. Did you miss me?</em>
</p><p>The butterflies that filled Maya's stomach from reading that made her want to crawl under her covers and disappear. She felt like a high school teenager.</p><p>
  <em>M: Just like having a photographer around to take pictures at practice. It helps us play better.</em>
</p><p>No way was Maya going to let Carina know she was getting the best of her. Plus, if Vic saw these messages she knew she'd be in trouble.</p><p>
  <em>C: I see. Well, I should be available to come next week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Unless...you'd like to see me before that.</em>
</p><p>Maya genuinely couldn't tell if Carina was being flirty or if it was just her personality, but either way it was making her insane. She didn't know what to say back.</p><p>
  <em>M: I'm down to hang or whatever if you're free sometime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow morning around 10. You're welcome to join me.</em>
</p><p>Maya wasn't sure what kind of invite that was, but she would take it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maya walked into the coffee shop and instantly grinned upon seeing Carina. She had on a flower print spaghetti strap sundress, her hair was tossed over to one side, and she was reading a book. Maya debated going to order a coffee for herself first but decided to just go to the table instead.</p><p>Carina looked up and smiled as she walked over and sat down.</p><p>"Hi there."</p><p>"Hey." Maya nodded towards the mug sitting on the table. "Looks good."</p><p>"Cappuccino. Do you want one?" </p><p>Maya shook her head. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker."</p><p>"It's good, you'll like it."</p><p>Carina waived over the barista and ordered another one for Maya before she could say no. Maya hated that she found even little things like that attractive about Carina. </p><p>The same awkward silence from the other night at the party filled the air. It was like Carina knew she made Maya nervous so she wouldn't speak on purpose and force Maya to speak instead.</p><p>"So..." Maya tapped her fingers nervously on the table. "I saw you have a dog. She's cute."</p><p>Carina raised a questioning eyebrow. </p><p>"I might have stalked your instagram a bit."</p><p>"Ah." Carina took a sip of her cappuccino. "I shared her with my ex, but then we broke up and I took her."</p><p>Maya made a mental note that she was now confirmed single, then beat herself up for noting that. It didn't matter if Carina was single or not, because she most certainly wasn't.</p><p>"Sorry things didn't work out between you two."</p><p>Maya thanked the barista as she took the cappuccino. She brought the mug to her lips and let out a satisfied hum as she took small sips of the drink.</p><p>"This is good."</p><p>"I told you." Carina gave the blonde a pleased smirk. "But it's okay, sometimes two people are just better off as friends. That was the case with us."</p><p>"I get that, I've been there." </p><p>Maya looked up and met Carina's gaze. She was debating whether she wanted to press more or leave the conversation where it was. Truthfully, she wanted to ask if her ex was a woman, but she wanted that to be something Carina brought up herself. </p><p>Maya snapped out of her thoughts as her phone buzzed with a message from Vic. <em>How much longer? Need the car</em>. She'd told Vic she was going to meet Carina, but for soccer related reasons, not to meet up for coffee. </p><p>She beat herself up for the guilt that washed over her. She had no reason to feel guilty for getting coffee with a new friend.</p><p>"I gotta go, I'm sorry to cut this short."</p><p>Maya pulled a five out of her wallet and handed it to Carina who politely declined.</p><p>"It's on me, don't worry about it."</p><p>Carina gave Maya a soft smile that made her blush. She thanked her before rushing out of the coffee shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you all think so far? Would love to hear your thoughts!<br/>I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but the next few chapters will be longer :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>